


Are you...blushing?

by Ruler_of_Random_Things



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Random_Things/pseuds/Ruler_of_Random_Things
Summary: Did Marceline Abadeer just blush?? THE Marceline Abadeer.Shenanigans ensue, where Bonnibel manages to make Marceline blush.I don't own the characters in any way. Enjoy!
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 42





	Are you...blushing?

**Author's Note:**

> So like I saw this prompt... and I couldn't pass it up! Have a nice day, see you around! :D

"Are you...blushing?" Bonnibel asked, snickering. 

"What, no." Marceline denied. Her cheeks tinted pink, contradicting what she said. She tried to hide it by pulling her scarf up but, it was too late.

"Did  _ I _ just get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Marceline Abadeer to  _ blush?"  _ Bonnie grinned and poked Marcy's side. 

"No... It's... It's the cold." Marceline mumbled into her scarf. Her face was barely visible but, the tips of her ears were bright red. 

"Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you, 'your face is freaking adorable and, I bet the rest of you is too?'" Bonnibel teased Marceline, grabbing her arm and hugging it. 

Marceline blushed more and said, "N-no," her voice cracking. She turned her face away and used her other hand to cover her face.

"Alright then, if you say so," Bonnie smiled softly and swung their hands between them. 

"Y-yeah." Marceline stuttered, still blushing furiously. They continued walking, Bonnibel humming something and Marceline fiddling with something in her pocket. 


End file.
